Kingdom Pokemon Universe
by Taylorfang9
Summary: a crossover between 3 of my favorite series: Steven Universe, Kingdom Hearts. and Pokémon (all generations.) There's friendship, heartbreak, romance, action, and best of all: sex scenes! There will be visits to other universes like, Care Bears, My Little Pony FiM Scooby Doo (What's new Scooby Doo to be precise as it is probably the only good one), Total Drama.
1. new friends

(This is an AU fanfic where Rose and Steven can exist at the same time, Rose and Greg are married, Jasper is a good guy now, Steven and Connie are old enough to know about sex and to curse, and Bismuth is at peace with Rose and not paranoid.)

It was a lovely day in Beach City where the Crystal Gems and Connie were hanging out at the barn. Garnet, Rose, Greg and Bismuth were talking, Jasper and Amethyst were arm wrestling, Pearl and Connie were sword fighting and Steven, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli were watching the latest episode of Camp Pining Hearts, Season 6 episode 1. (Camp Pining Hearts is a parody of Total Drama. They confirmed it.)

Lapis and Peridot were ranting about how much of a bitch the new character, Danielle is to, newcomer, Arthur. Their fun was interrupted when they heard an explosion in the distance. They found a clearing where they found 2 boys sparring with mysterious animals while their friends watch. They also had weird weapons that looked like keys.

"Sora, admit it. You and your Sawk are no match for me and my Oshawott!" the pudgy boy with brown hair and green and clear glasses shouted to the boy with the brown spiky hair and a crown necklace. "Taylor, you're not strong enough. You give up!". The spiky-hair boy shouted back. "That's it!" they shouted at the same time. The pudgy boy looked at his animal buddy. They spiky hair boy looked at his. They nodded at each other. The boys and their animals danced with each other and…. They fused!

The pudgy boy fused with his blue otter friend to grow 2 feet taller and to get otter characteristics and the shell on the otter's belly became a new key weapon. The spiky haired boy fused with his blue GI wearing monster and fused into a 10 foot being with a small black shirt over the white GI with a black belt and the crown necklace. His skin turned into a light blue color. The boy's hands turned into two key like weapons. The pudgy boy-otter fusion was stricken with awe and fear. He shook the fear off and when the two fusions were ready to battle, they were stopped by the Crystal Gems. The two fusions unfused. The key-wielding group came together. The others were a purple haired boy with a yellow shirt and jeans, a boy with spiky black hair, a gray shirt and black pants, a girl with red hair a pink shirt and pink shorts, a girl with blue hair, blue shirt, and blue shorts, a boy with red spiky hair, a white shirt with a red-orange vest and tan pants, and two identical boys with spiky orange hair, a white-orange shirt, black-tan pants and tennis-shoes. The pudgy boy had brown hair, a neon green shirt, neon green-black camo shorts and murky swamp crocs. The boy with spiky hair and the crown necklace and a black mini shirt over a regular black shirt, black shorts, and big black shorts. "Sorry if you guys saw that. Let me introduce ourselves: I'm Taylor, this is Sora (boy in black), Riku (boy with purple hair), Kairi (girl in pink), Aqua (girl in blue), Lea (boy in red and tan), Terra (boy in black and gray), and these two are the twins Ventus and Roxas (identical boys). Our animal helpers here are creatures called Pokémon. This is Sawk (blue one in the GI), and this little one is Oshawott (the sea otter looking one). We are a group of chosen ones called The Keyblade Masters. The weapons you saw us using were the Keyblades." Taylor explained.

"Nice to meet you all: We are the Crystal Gems. We are warriors who protect the Earth and its inhabitants. Let me introduce us: I'm Steven Quartz Universe (Little boy speaking that had black curly hair, a pink shirt with a big yellow star on it, blue shorts, and pink sandals.), this is my mom, Rose Quartz (Big woman with big curly pink hair and was in a white dress with a star on her belly.), this is my dad Greg Universe (Man who had long tan hair with a bald top, white muscle shirt, blue cutoff jeans shorts, and tan sandals), this is my best friend Connie Maheswaren (little black girl with long black hair, she was in a yellow short-sleeve shirt with a cat on it, blue shorts, and brown sandals), Garnet (Big magenta colored women with a square afro and a suit with a black and pink pattern with stars), Amethyst (short purple woman with long white hair and white stank top, light purple shorts and white boots with stars on them), Pearl (White woman with a light blue shirt and orange shorts, blue ballerina shoes with pink leggings and a small yellow star on her chest, an orange bow and she had a spear-like haircut and a bird like nose), Peridot (short green woman with yellow diamonds on her clothes and a yellow diamond haircut. She looks like a Dorito.), Lapis Lazuli (blue woman with water wings, a two-piece dress with a blue haircut and she has a blue diamond look on her dress.), Jasper (orange woman with long white hair and orange clothes, she is tall, and muscular.), and this is Bismuth (gray woman with rainbow dreadlocks, star tattoos and an apron like dress.)" Steven introduced. Just then a pink lion with a white mane showed up and roared. "Oh, and this is my lion. His name is Lion." Steven further explained. (This boy sucks at naming animals.

We gathered at their base at their town called Beach City. We further explained the story of the Keyblade Masters, the worlds, the villains, the Heartless, the Nobodies, and what exactly Pokémon are. They explained to us the whole business with Steven, the Crystal Gems, Yellow Diamond, and that Garnet is a fusion. We told them that we could fuse too, and we could even fuse with our Pokémon. They then showed us they're gemstones. Steven and Rose's gemstones were on their belly buttons, Lapis Lazuli's gemstone was on her back, Garnet's gemstones were on the palms of her hands, Amethyst and Bismuth gemstones were on their chest (they had to show us their boobs for them, which made us horny, even the girls.), Pearl and Peridot's gemstones were on their foreheads and Jasper's gemstone was on her nose. They even showed us their weapons. Steven and Rose had the same designed shield, Pearl had a spear, Garnet had gauntlets, Amethyst had a whip, Jasper had a helmet. Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth didn't have weapons, but Peridot had metal powers, Lapis could manipulate water, and Bismuth substituted with her shapeshifting.

When we bid farewell to the Gems and went home, Sora and I had an argument. "I didn't mean to open my big fat mouth, Sora." I tried to say. "No, you opened your fucking mouth, and now Kairi and I broke up. Fuck You!" Sora yelled. "Why are you ignoring Kairi when she has a broken foot?", I tried to ask. "Don't change the subject. She touched my battle gash in my foot. Now that you opened you fucking mouth, and Kairi and I broke up, I don't need to cater to that bitch anymore! I'm going to Keystone! Goodbye, fuckers!" Sora bellowed as he left for Keystone. At that point I wanted to cry and so I did. As I was crying, I packed up my backpack with my things and told the gang that I was going to stay at Steven's and to make sure that Kairi gets taken care of.

Steven, Lapis, Jasper, Peridot, and Bismuth were at the barn, and I ran up to Steven. I was still crying. "Steven, can I stay with you for tonight?". "Um, sure. Why are you crying, Taylor?" Steven asked. "Sora was making fun of me for writing fanfictions and when I blew up in his face about it, Kairi came to my defense. When she did that, Sora and Kairi had an argument and they ended up breaking up! Sora said it was my fault, that he wasn't my friend anymore, he wished I wasn't born and then he left for Keystone!" I said as I broke down crying. The rest of the gems, including Connie, came to see what was up and after Steven explained everything, they formed a plan. "Alright, here's the plan: I'll go with my mom, Connie and Pearl to Taylor's house to found out from his friends what happened and to sort this out. Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper, and Bismuth, you guys go find Sora at the Keystone motel and try to get him to apologize. Peridot and Lapis, you stay here with Taylor and try to get him to calm down." Steven explained. They all agreed on the plan. Before they sprang into action, I spoke up. "Be careful, after an argument, Sora always takes his fighting type Pokémon, Sawk with him for protection and moral support. Sawk's very good at martial arts." I explained as I kept crying. The Gems and Connie left leaving me with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli at the barn. I sure hope they can persuade Sora.


	2. the apology

At the barn, Lapis and Peridot are trying to cheer me up. "C'mon Taylor, Sora can't stay mad at you forever. I'm sure that when the gems get through to him, he'll say that he is sorry." Lapis told Taylor. "Yeah." Peridot agreed. "Thanks guys but he'll stay mad, like my Piplup and Oshawott did after fighting over Meloetta. I'm Going to bed. Good night, girls." Taylor told the gems sadly. "I think I have an idea of how to cheer him up, Lazuli. I have been studying up on ways to cheer humans up." Peridot stated proudly. Peridot told Lapis Lazuli her idea, and Lapis agreed upon it.

At 12:00 am, Taylor was awoken by something grabbing his leg through his sleeping bag. He woke up, and put on his glasses to see a shocking sight: Lazuli and Peridot in matching blue and green lingerie. Taylor got nervous and aroused at the same time. "Peridot and I thought of a way to make you happy. Peridot, if you would." Lapis said seductively. Peridot pulled down Taylor's pajama bottoms and his boxers to be greeted by his 8-inch erection. Peridot immediately started to suck his dick. Lapis started to finger herself and Peridot did the same. Taylor then came on Peridot's face. Peridot undid her green bra and Lapis did the same to her blue bra. Peridot stuck her pussy on Taylor's erection as Peridot and Lapis started to play with each other's C-cup boobs and started to kiss. Lapis and Peridot's panties started to have huge wet spots appear on them. "Uh, I'm going to cum, Peridot!" Taylor shouted. He then came in her pussy. Lapis and Peridot took of their panties. Peridot started to suck Taylor's dick again while Lapis spanked her and fingered her asshole. He then came in her mouth. Lapis decided to have a turn. Taylor stuck his dick inside her asshole, it hurt but she kind of liked it. Lapis then started to lick Peridot's pussy. Peridot came in Lapis Lazuli's mouth while Lapis swallowed her roommate's pussy juice and took in Taylor's cum. The threesome became tired and spent the night together naked.

At the Keystone motel, "HELL, NO! I am not forgiving that moron!" Sora shouted. "Taylor, really wants you two to be friends again. Why can't you two be friends?" Garnet asked. Sora explained why. "I admit that Taylor was in the wrong, you two can just talk things out." Bismuth explained. "Why should I!" Sora asked rudely. "Well, if you do then, you get to play with these!" Garnet said seductively as she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire and the showed Sora their B-cup breasts. Sora immediately got an erection. "T-t-t-that's not going to change my mind." Sora said nervously. "Well, then there's only one answer." They said as they fused back into Garnet. Garnet used her powers to show her naked body, complete with D-cups. Amethyst, Bismuth, and Jasper followed suit. Amethyst had B-cups, Jasper had D-cups, and Bismuth had DD-cups. Jasper threw Sora on to the king-size bed and proceeded to pull of his pajamas, revealing his abs and his 9-inch erection. "Think you can handle all of us, Sora?" Amethyst asked seductively. Sora nodded yes. Amethyst got on Sora's mouth, Garnet got onto his cock, which entered her wet pussy walls, while Sora fingered Jasper and Bismuth, who kissed and played with their boobs. All five of them came and switched and swapped positions for a while after everyone came hard. Sora agreed that he will forgive Taylor and all five drifted off to sleep.

At the Keyblade Master's 3-story house, Steven, Connie, Pearl and Rose were talking to Kairi. "Sora and Taylor always had a rocky friendship. Whether it be about TV, Video Games, Taylor's Clumsiness or Sora being a total jerk." Kairi explained. "What happened exactly when Sora stormed out to Keystone?" Pearl asked. "Well, Taylor was writing a fanfiction, Sora looked at it, he laughed and called Taylor a faggot, Taylor accidentally revealed that Sora cheated on me with a girl named Jenny, and when I confronted him about it, we broke up, Sora yelled at Taylor, Taylor tried to say it was an accident, Sora didn't listen, and Sora left." Kairi simply explained. The Gems and Connie understood and thanked Kairi for her time and left.

The Next Day, Sora woke up with Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper and Bismuth and they got dressed to go back to the barn. At the same time, Taylor, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli woke up, got dressed and started talking. "Thanks for the great night girls. You helped me cheer up and I can't thank you enough for that". Taylor thanked the Gems. When the other Crystal Gems and Connie returned with Sora, who was ready to apologize. "Taylor, I'm sorry for what I said. I hope you can forgive me." Sora apologized. Taylor said it was OK. "Great. Let's build a better friendship by saying what we did last night." Sora suggested. Taylor was alright with that. "I lost my virginity. *gasp* ME TOO!" They said at the same time. They then started to talk about it until they got called back to their house. The Gems, Connie and Sora and Taylor were at the Keyblader headquarters and looking at a huge monitor. "It appears that there is a problem in the Care Bear universe." Aqua explained. "Who wants to go?" Taylor asked. All the Keybladers except for Taylor and Sora said 'not it'. That meant Sora and Taylor had to go. "Crap!" Taylor and Sora said at the same time. "Don't worry Bismuth and I will go with you." Pearl pointed out. Bismuth and Sora were okay with that. "Great, now I get to be stuck with Bird Mom." Taylor said annoyed. Pearl was annoyed and embarrassed. Everyone except Pearl started laughing.


	3. a new world and a new fusion

( I didn't mean to offend anybody with Cartman's writing I just figured that's what he would say) Sora, Taylor, Pearl, and Bismuth arrived in the Care Bears universe (their powers still worked). They decided to split up. Sora went with Pearl and Taylor went with Bismuth. Sora and Pearl checked South and West and Taylor and Bismuth checked North and East.

(transition to Taylor and Bismuth in the North.)

"So Taylor, what are your plans for when you get older? Bismuth asked nicely. "I hope to open a restaurant called 'Ruegg's Fine Dining'. My dad knows this great recipe for Biscuits and Gravy." Taylor told the rainbow dreadlocked Crystal Gem. Bismuth and Taylor agreed that one day they would meet for lunch at his dad's place and that they would open a restaurant together.

Just then, they met 5 boys named Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Leopold ''Butters'' Stotch. Eric and Kyle were yelling at each other because of another of Eric's schemes. Then got into another argument where they called each other names like fat boy and fucking Jew.

Up above in Care-A-Lot., Tender Heart is observing the argument between the boys while Taylor and Bismuth are trying to get them to break it up. "Oh no." Tender Heart says. "What's the matter, Tender Heart?" Grumps asks. "Oh Grumps Bear. Two boys down there are yelling at each other and shouting obscenities at each other. It breaks my heart thinking about it." Tender Heart tells the blue bear with the rain cloud on his belly. "Don't worry I'll go down there with Friendship Bear and see what's wrong." Grumpy Bear reassured the brown bear with the heart on his belly. "Oh thank you Grumpy Bear". Tender Heart thanked. Grumpy Bear grabbed to apricot colored bear with the two sunflowers on her belly and went to a cloud car to see what is up with the two boys.

"Eric and Kyle, my name is Friendship Bear and this is Grumpy Bear. We are Care Bears and we are here to help you with your problem. So, what seems to be the trouble?" Friendship Bear asked. "Well, Eric wants to dress up like Adolf Hitler and hijack a movie screening and try to hypnotize people into killing ALL gingers and ALL Jewish people and that offends Kyle since he is Jewish and has ginger hair." Butters explained. "Thanks for explaining Butters. Eric, I don't think that it's very nice to do that to people. I want you to stop all your plans and apologize to your friend Kyle." Grumpy Bear demanded. "NO, FUCK YOU! JEWISH PEOPLE AND GINGERS ARE SCUM OF THE EARTH!" Eric shouted grimly. "Little boy, there is no need for such language." Bismuth said trying to reason with Cartman. "There's no need for your BLACK ASS!" "Listen here you, fat dick!" Bismuth told Cartman. "What, you dreaded locked bitch? You want to go? Bring it on Bitch!" Cartman yelled back. "Hey! Break it up! I don't like people arguing! Make up before I start breaking necks!" Taylor yelled. Bismuth and Cartman quickly forgave each other. Taylor was satisfied.

Suddenly, they heard screams of terror from the townspeople. "What's going on?" Grumpy and Stan yelled in unison. They soon saw that heartless and nobodies were wrecking the town. The Care Bears and the boys wanted to know what those were, but Taylor said that he would explain later. Two members of Organization XIII showed up and Cartman was impressed. "Explain yourselves!" Friendship Bear demanded. "We just want to rid the world of the Keyblade Masters and we heard that there were two of them in this world. It appears that is true." The first one explained as Sora and Pearl ran up to them with their weapons out. Taylor said he would explain later.

"Hey, can I join you? I'm evil enough. I want to rid the world of Jews since Mel Gibson and Adolf Hitler are my idols." Cartman explained. "Sure. What is your name?" The second one asked. "Eric Cartman." The racist boy answered. "Alright, your name is now: Xirec! Here is your weapon and you new look." The first one explained. Eric was given a scythe with a wooden handle and a hoodie and clothing just like the members of the Organization. Come now Xirec. We must let the Heartless and Nobodies take care of the Keyblade Masters." The second one explained. "Sure thing, but let me do this first: take this Kyle you damn Jew!" Cartman yelled. He blasted Kyle with an evil ball of darkness, but Kenny pushed him out of the way and died in the process. "Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" Stan yelled. "You Bastard!" Kyle yelled. "I know I'm great. Excuse me I have evil to attend to." Cartman told him. "Yes you do, Xirec. Come, Xirec. We have to teach you how to control the Heartless." The first one explained. "Cool!" Eric said. "We have to stop Eric!" But first, let's clear the Heartless and the Nobodies." Taylor said.

We went to Care a lot to explain the situation and to get reinforcements. We saw that Care a lot was under attack by Heartless and Nobodies already. Pearl tried to kill one of the nobodies, but was stabbed by its claw and poofed in the process. A gang of nobies and heartless tried of pounce of Bismuth I pushed her out of the way and we tumbled on to the floor of clouds and we ended up fusing. Our body had rainbow curly hair, a black and neon green shirt with pink suspender pants. (up-beat Jamaican music started playing and we had a female Jamaican voice) "Whoa. We fused! Let's name our new body. Let's see: We look like a hulking fusion, we love to fight, and the enemies will see we are the alpha male. We are Alphite!" We said proudly. We then combined our weapons: a Keyblade and a shield, to make a pizza cutter! We swung the blade part and it shot a laser that took down 30 enemies and when a dragon looking beast made of heartless and nobodies appeared we spun and a laser twister that took out all of them. We then looked all Pearl's gem. We didn't know of what's to come. But we had an idea.


	4. Ponies, Forgiveness and Fusion

We returned to the headquarters and introduced them to Alphite (which Garnet was ecstatic, so much that she unfused) we explained our dilemma, introduced the boys and found out where we were going to next. "Looks like you guys are going to the My little pony friendship is magic universe." Kairi explained. I could barely contain my excitement. I am a huge brony. I don't do the conventions (I wish I did) or cosplay and collect the toys but I do watch the show, the movies and read and write some fanfics about it. I decided that Aqua, Steven, and Ruby and I would go. Ruby and Sapphire were going to fuse back, but I grabbed her by force and so we grabbed my Oshawott and transported to the new world.

When we got there, we found out we were still human (bummer) and our powers still worked. We went into town and found one of the Organization XIII members with Cartman. They were terrorizing the citizens of Ponyville. "Eric, you need to stop this. You are causing fear and panic." I told him. "I no longer go by 'Eric'. I'm Xirec now. If you'll excuse us, Demyx and I are now going to kidnap all the princesses. We already began with True Heart Bear and are now going to kidnap the princess of friendship Twilight Sparkle. Seize them my heartless." Cartman said as heartless appeared and Demyx summoned water clones. Aqua and I drew our Keyblades, Steven drew his sword, and Ruby drew her gauntlet, but started to chase me with it. Aqua and Steven defeated the heartless, but the water clones were defeated by 7 ponies and a dragon.

"Thank you for helping us get rid of those creatures. Who are you?" the orange pony with a country accent asked. "My name is Steven Quartz Universe and my red friend over there chasing the kid with the key, is Ruby. Ruby and I are members of a group of warriors known as the Crystal Gems. We protect the world from evil." Steven introduced. "My name is Aqua. My friend getting chased over there is Taylor. Taylor and I are members of a group called the Keyblade Masters. We protect other worlds from danger." Aqua explained. She then used her Magnet ability to grab my pokeball and summoned Oshawott. "Oh, and this is Oshawott. He a creature called a Pokémon. He's a water type. Don't worry he's a good guy. Aqua explained further. "Oshawott." Oshawott simply said while nodding. The small otter then saw the most beautiful sight: Rainbow Dash.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship, and these are my friends: Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, Spike and Rainbow Dash." The alicorn introduced. "Uh, why is your little otter, snuggling against my leg?" Rainbow Dash asked. We explained that Oshawott thinks that Rainbow Dash is hot. The Rainbow maned Pegasus blushed. Ruby stopped chasing Taylor to catch her breath. We realized that the purple one was Twilight Sparkle. "Princess Twilight, you need to come with us. It's urgent!" Aqua commanded. "How come?" She asked. We explained the whole dilemma with Xirec, Organization XIII, and the princesses of light. We decided to go to Canterlot to talk to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

On the train ride, Twilight was becoming annoying with the questions. "Steven, explain your Crystal Gem stuff. How can you and Ruby summon your weapon?" Twilight asked. Steven answered with a long story. Spike asked if Twilight had any gems to eat. "How about this Sapphire?" Twilight suggested unknowingly. Ruby broke down crying. "What's with her?" Rainbow asked. "Ruby is part of a gem fusion known as Garnet. The other half of Garnet is Ruby's partner Sapphire. I took Ruby away from Sapphire when they were unfused. It might have been a bad idea." Taylor explained. "You always have bad ideas! Everything is your fault! If you guys hadn't come here because YOU suggested coming to our world! Eric wouldn't have become evil, and I would still be with Sapphire!" Ruby yelled with tears in her eyes. "You. Are. The. Fucking. WORST!" Ruby shouted. Taylor was upset that Ruby yelled at her. He didn't like yelling. The worst part was: she was right. "You're right, Ruby. It IS all my fault. I should have never suggested coming to your world. I never asked to be born, I never asked to be a Keyblade master or even Keyblade wielder! You guys would be better off without me! I wish I was Fucking DEAD! *sobbing heavily*." Taylor ran off to another part of the train, away from Ruby. The others were shocked at what happened. Ruby realized what she said, but she was still mad. "I think I know someone who could help." Aqua said as she summoned Sapphire. Ruby and Sapphire had a wonderful reunion. After talking, Ruby decided that she had to make up with Taylor. Fluttershy, and the two gems decided to go look for Taylor, but unfortunately, the train reached its stop. They saw that Taylor ran out that front of the train and into the castle. The others ran after him.

They later found him talking to the princesses. Just then, Xirec and Demyx appeared. "Thank you for showing us where you were. We are going to take Twilight away from you. But first, have fun trying to defeat our little creation." Xirec said as he and Demyx created a Gigantic Heartless with water and ice powers. Steven, aqua, and the ponies tried to defeat it but it was too powerful.

The monster tried to defeat Ruby, but only managed to immobilize her to the ground. As Ruby was on the ground Taylor spoke to her. "Ruby, say what you have to say, about how horrible I am, just do it now before we die." "No. Taylor. I was wrong, Sapphire helped me realize that I was wrong. I'm so sorry." Ruby apologized. "I accept your apology." Taylor helped Ruby to her feet.

The two then shared a hug, and then fused (just like the first-time Steven and Amethyst first fused, explosion and everything). Once the smoke cleared, Steven, Sapphire, Aqua, and the ponies saw the being before them. A gem with the same height as Garnet. The gem had 4 arms, with a gem on the top right palm of the hand, a curly -purple-brown striped afro with a green-clear visor (like Garnet) with a brown headband, pink skin, tan shirt with two stars on the left and right chest sides, purple pants, and magenta shoes.

(peppy electric pop started playing, a high raspy voice spoke, think Steve Urkel from Family Matters.) "Hello, who's ready for a brawl? The name's Red Beryl, how can I help you?" The tall gem said. Everyone, especially Sapphire, was in shock. "Don't worry, everyone and everypony. I got this." Red Beryl said with confidence as she summoned a Keyblade and gauntlet on one side and threw them in the air and did the same with the other side. Once the weapons came back down, they formed a pair of nunchaku. Like a dance, Red Beryl easily defeated the monster quickly, but with grace. Red Beryl unfused, then everyone cheered. Ruby and Sapphire soon fused back into Garnet.

"Um, you guys do realize while that was going on, Xirec and Demyx took Twilight?" Aqua pointed out. We saw that she was right and we face-palmed. Ruby and Taylor fused back into Red Beryl to show off. The team realized that the worst was yet to come.

Preview for the next chapter:

After a bet with Amethyst, Taylor would have to take her place on the next mission. But it's to the one place that Taylor always dreaded. "Alright, Taylor, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot, you guys are going to the Teen Titans Go! Universe." Sora announced. Taylor stealthily stepped away to try to get out of it, but they grabbed him and transported to the universe while Taylor struggled while saying "No! No! I hate Teen Titans Go!

(BTW, Pearl's new look is that she has the same blue top and small yellow star, but her ribbon is gone has been replaced by ballerina pants and her ballerina shoes are white and there are roses on her shoes.


	5. I hate the Titans

(this is an AU fic. What-ever Gems never showed a weapon: Peridot, Bismuth, Lapis Lazuli, I gave weapons.

Amethyst and Taylor are playing basketball at the Keyblade Master headquarters while the others are inside. "Alright, man. I'm supposed to go on the next mission with Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis. I have other plans, so If make this next shot, I have to go, but if you don't YOU have to go." Amethyst explained. Taylor agreed. Taylor dribbled the ball, ready to make the shot…but he tripped and missed. Amethyst was happy while Taylor was not.

They went back inside to see where Taylor and the gang were going next. "Alright guys, looks like you're going to the Teen Titans Go! World." Sora announced. "HELL NO! I am not going to a world where there is a team of super heroes who don't care about being heroes at all, and just spend their time eating pizza, being lazy and being so fucking obnoxious all the time!" Taylor ranted. Jasper had no choice but to grab him by the neck and force him. "NO, I hate Teen Titans Go!" Taylor managed to utter before being transferred.

They finally arrived in Jump City, home of the Teen Titans. We transition into the living room where Cyborg is trying to fix the hub, which has been acting strange. Just then, Taylor, Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli transported onto the hub. The Titans were shocked.

"Greetings! You must be the Teen Titans, I'm Peridot, this is Jasper, Taylor, and Lapis Lazuli." Peridot introduced. Peridot then explained the Crystal Gem and Keyblade business to them. "Wow, you guys are so stupid looking! We look better! You look awful! *blech*" Beast Boy Shouted. "Now are you guys understanding why I hate these people?" The gems agreed to the question Taylor asked. "Sorry about Beast Boy, he's annoying. I'm Robin, the leader, that's Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and you already met Beast Boy." Robin introduced. The others greeted the gems and Taylor. "You guys seem cool. Just be careful around Robin, he is NOT right in the head." Cyborg explained. "I'm NOT! Everyone just needs to listen to me, and everything will be perfect, and not make me go crazy!" Robin yelled. "Or maybe, you're all plotting against me. You are! Talk!" Robin yelled. "Robin's not crazy. He just has all the symptoms of OCD or obsessive-compulsive disorder; Craziness, Obsessiveness, Perfectionism, Paranoia, and Control Freak. (I'm NOT trying to offend anybody with OCD. I'm just going by the episode 'Sum of their parts', I asked my friend about it and he said it sounds like OCD).

Just then, the hub had a crime alert. It was displayed on the TV monitor. "Crime alert! A small boy with a scythe and a guy with a spell book are destroying the city! Titans Go!" Robin announced as we went with them to stop the ruckus.

We explained the business with Eric turning into Xirec and Organization XIII to the Titans on the way. "There they are!" Jasper said as we approached them. "Xirec you need to stop doing this! This isn't you!" Lapis Lazuli tried to tell the fat boy as he and Zexion unhood themselves. "I will not stop until all Jews and Ginger people are eradicated! Now feast on our heartless monster! Zexion, if you will." Xeric told his partner. "Gladly." Zexion agreed. Zexion used his lexicon to help summon two giant Heartless and Nobody hybrids. One has lightning powers, and the other has fire powers. The Titans, the Gems and Taylor started to attack. But, the monsters were two powerful. Lapis Lazuli and Taylor tried to attack, but were sent tumbling to the ground, and ended up fusing. The others looked upon the fusion with shock and awe. The gem had turquoise skin and long silky gray hair. The gem had four arms with a gray gem on her back. The gem's shirt was dark blue with a gray top half of a diamond on hit, but the shorts were gray with the bottom half of a diamond that was dark blue. The shoes were cerulean.

(Hawaiian pop music started playing) With a laid-back Hawaiian accent, the fusion spoke. "Hey dudes and dudettes, they call me Blue-Gray Beryl. I see you guys are in trouble, let me help you with that." Blue-Gray Beryl said as they summoned a Keyblade and a dagger to make a Naginata, a staff with blades on both ends. Blue-Gray Beryl used the Naginata to stab, chop, beat, and make short work of the heartless, nobody hybrids. Xirec and Zexion witnessed the whole battle.

"No! Our creation! Zexion, is there a spell in that book that can make US do that?" Xirec asked. Zexion nodded. Xirec commanded Zexion to cast the spell. "Kingdom Hearts, cast no illusion. Cast the spell of the fusion!" Zexion chanted. Just like that, the Organization XIII members fused into a man with a blood red robe and brown boots and swamp colored gloves. The fusion man had light gray short spiky hair. With a low raspy voice, the evil fusion spoke. "We are Xireion, we are going to beat you!" the evil fusion claimed. Xireion threw 1000 kicks and 1000 punches, but Blue-Gray Beryl dodged them all without a single sweat. Using the Naginata, Blue-Gray Beryl spun around like a drill and drilled a hole through Xireion and split the fusion back into Xirec and Zexion. "No matter. Zexion, you know what to do." Xirec said calmly. Zexion conjured a portal and used his spell book to knock Starfire unconscious and take her. Then they disappeared through the portal. "Starfire, NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Don't worry we'll get her back." Taylor said as they bid farewell. They feared that they might be running out of time. They need to get back the princesses before Xirec and the rest of Organization XIII open Kingdom Hearts.

Next world: Scooby Doo!


	6. pokemon practice

(I know I said that this would-be Scooby doo, but the title of the fic promises Pokémon. So, for the next few chapters I will be doing Pokémon.)

At the headquarters, Taylor decided to get some Pokémon training. For Pokémon, there are 18 types as of now they are: Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ghost, Normal, Fighting, Ice, Steel, Rock, Ground, Bug, Flying, Poison, Dragon, Dark, and Fairy. Taylor's main team consisted of Piplup (water type), Oshawott (water type), Meloetta (normal and psychic), a shiny Swoobat (Psychic and flying type), a shiny Chandelure (fire and ghost type), and Sceptile (grass type) with a mega ring with Sceptilite. Taylor had a lot of other Pokémon but he had 6 of them who were designated to help him with training: Sawk (fighting type), Throh (fighting type), a shiny Blastoise (water type) with Blastoisite, a shiny Mewtwo (Psychic type with Mewtwoite X, Vaporeon named Rainer (water type), and Scyther (bug and flying type).

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Taylor shouted as he threw his pokeball. The ball opened and out popped a blue and white otter with a shell on its belly. "Osha Oshawott!" The Pokémon said happily. It was Oshawott against Rainer (Vaporeon). Both Pokémon were Water type so it was going to be an intense battle. Taylor transformed the battle field into one suited to one fit for water types: a big pool of water with floating platforms.

Before the battle could begin, Lapis and Peridot walked in. "What is this strange ritual you are doing with your Pokémon?" Peridot asked. "We are having a little practice battle, Perry. I am pitting Oshawott against my Vaporeon over there to see who is left standing." Taylor explained to the little Dorito (hey!). "I didn't know Pokémon could be used for fighting." Lapis pointed out. "Of course, they can. Here watch: Oshawott use Aqua Jet on Vaporeon." Taylor commanded. Oshawott obeyed and engulfed himself in a torpedo-like water jet and tackled Vaporeon from behind since it tried to escape. The mermaid like Pokémon was sent flying into the wall behind them. "DAMN! Oshawott, you've gotten stronger since the last time we battled!" Taylor complimented the little otter. "Oshawott! Wott! Osha!" The otter said proudly while flexing. Taylor saw that Vaporeon fainted from the impact, so the trainer put Rainer back into its pokeball.

Pearl showed up and talked to Peridot. "Peridot, is there any reason I found THIS recorded video on your tablet?" Pearl asked. The tablet revealed a video of Pearl giving Connie a hands-on lesson of sex. (A.K.A Pearl popping Connie's cherry). "I'm sorry, but I was bored and horny, so I recorded you gals having sex." Peridot revealed with guilt. "Peridot, if you were horny, I would have lent you one of my Pokémon." Taylor explained. "What?!" Peridot asked with shock. "Oh, hell yeah. My Gardevoir has the biggest tits you would ever find, my Tangrowth has tentacles, my Charizard has a big meaty cock, and just the other day Aqua borrowed Charizard for his cock and Kairi borrowed Lickitung for his huge tongue and Ditto for its ability to change into anything. Kairi had Ditto turn into Arnold Schwarzenegger and into a huge, thick, double ended dildo." Taylor explained. Peridot and Lapis Lazuli ran to borrow Ditto, Gardevoir and Kirlia for her boobs just like Gardevoir's.

(Sorry, this chapter was short. I promise I will upload another Pokémon chapter.)


	7. finally time for the Pokemon world

At the headquarters, the monitor showed that it was time to go to the world of Pokémon. They needed to go to Unova. Taylor got worried that they would find out his secret. "H-h-hey, why don't we sit this one out? What's Xirec going to do?" Taylor stuttered. The gang looked worried and confused. "You have to go Taylor. No questions!" Sora commanded. Taylor groaned. "Before we go, I want you guys to go along with what people say. Like for example, over there they think I am a gym leader named Carlos. They agreed with more confusion. So, Taylor along with, Rose, Connie, Steven and Lapis Lazuli went to Unova. Taylor grabbed his team of Pokémon: Palpitoad, Meloetta, Arceus, Victini, Sceptile, and Mewtwo.

They arrived at Unova were they found Taylor's friend, a boy named Ash Ketchum (Ash is in his Unova attire). "Carlos!" Ash greeted. "Hi Ash. These are my friends, Rose, Steven, Connie and Lapis Lazuli." Taylor introduced. "Nice to meet you guys. Hey, these are my friends: Iris and Cilan This is my buddy, Pikachu." The boy introduced his friends. Just then, a blonde girl in a rush entered view. "Out of my way! Out of the way! Out of the way!" the blonde girl yelled. The girl accidently knocked Ash, Cilan and Pikachu into a nearby body of water. Lapis then pulled them out with her powers. "I'm so sorry Ash, Cilan and Pikachu! I was just looking for the next gym leader!" Bianca excused herself. She was forgiven. "Who is this gym leader you are looking for?" Rose asked the girl. "Well, let's see. (she pulled out a gym leader guide) He doesn't have a preferred type. He has brown hair, he gives out the mystery badge, and his name is Carlos!" Bianca stated matter-of-factly. "Well, Bianca, you have found him." Taylor told her. "Really? Where is he?" Bianca asked like an airhead. "*sigh* I'm the gym leader! I'm Carlos!" Taylor introduced himself. "OH! Well, can I have a battle, please?" the blonde airhead asked politely. "Well, sure. Let's go by the gym." Taylor instructed.

They reached a gym and they saw a stadium full of people, a state of the art monitor like the ones they have at tournaments, and a wheel with pictures of Pokémon types and a lever. "Welcome to the Naam City gym. The way this works is that our referee, Dawson, over there will pull that lever and whatever Pokémon type it lands on, that is what type the battle field will be." Taylor explained. The camera was panning over to Dawson next to the lever and the wheel. The two opponents went to their respective places. Dawson spun the wheel and it landed on the water type battlefield. "The battlefield will be water-typed. Both trainers will use six Pokémon each. The battle will end when all six Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. The match is of Carlos the gym leader and Bianca the opponent. Only Bianca may use substitutions. Battle begin!" Dawson instructed. "Alright, Palpitoad, I choose you!" Taylor shouted as he threw his Pokeball into the air and out popped a tadpole-like creature that was blue with a tan torso and face and light-blue bumps on its body and a light-blue tail. "Palpitoad!" The Pokémon said. "Alright, Pansage, it's your turn! Go!" Bianca instructed. Bianca, too, threw her Pokeball into the air as a green monkey-like Pokémon with an afro, a green tail and a yellow front popped out. "Pansage!" said the green monkey.

The battle began. "Alright, Pansage, use bullet seed!" Bianca instructed. The green Pokémon did as he was told and shot out brown seeds like bullets. "Palpitoad, dodge and use Double Team!" Taylor instructed. "Palpitoad!" the blue tadpole-like Pokémon said as he dodged the Bullet Seed attack and multiplied himself into 20 Palpitoads. "There are so many. Pansage, quick spin around while using Bullet Seed." Bianca instructed. Pansage obliged. Soon enough, Pansage found the right one and made it faint. "*gasp*. Palpitoad!" Taylor shouted. Palpitoad fainted. "Palpitoad is unable to battle. Pansage wins!" Dawson declared. "You were awesome, Palpitoad. Take a good rest. Return for now." Taylor said calmly as his pal returned to its Pokeball.

Before they could continue the battle, Xirec and Xemnas burst through the wall. They had an army of heartless and nobodies. "Give us your Pokémon!" Xirec commanded. But, Taylor wasn't having it. "I choose you, Arceus!" Taylor threw the next Pokeball and out popped a Qulin-like Pokémon popped out. Arceus has a grey body with a black face and a golden ring surrounding its torso. "Arceus, use Hyper Beam!" Taylor instructed. Arceus obliged. Arceus charged a magenta and black beam and shot it at Xirec, Xemnas, and the army of heartless and nobodies. They all 'Blasted off again!'. They realized it was just a diversion for them to steal Iris. "Bianca, I don't have the time to battle you right now. Here, just take the Mystery Badge." Taylor told the stupid girl. Bianca accepted. Taylor eventually told everyone his real name and everyone was okay with it. The gems and Taylor returned home and they decided to hatch up a plan to stop Xirec from his evil plans.

Princesses taken: Friend Bear, Twilight Sparkle, Starfire, and Iris.

Alright guys. Next up is Xiaolin Showdown. I know it seems like I keep postponing Scooby Doo, but that is because writing Scooby Doo is harder then it seems. So, next is Xiaolin Showdown. Eventually I will do Scooby Doo, but just not now. See you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
